


Adventures in Daventry

by Weird_fangirl02



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_fangirl02/pseuds/Weird_fangirl02
Summary: Basically these are all separate stories of the reader on different adventures and scenarios.
Relationships: Manny kings quest/reader





	Adventures in Daventry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don’t know how many chapters this will have, cuz I have a lot of ideas....so yeah.

  
  


It’s been three months since you became the royal ambassador for Daventry and you had to admit you were doing much better than you imagined. A lot of things had happened during those three months. Specifically, a lot of things had happened with Manny. Even though you constantly traveled around the country attempting to make peace, whenever you came back to the castle, Manny was always there seemingly waiting for you and you would almost always spend your time with him in the castle. You almost never get a chance to see the surrounding village, but there were those rare days where you could actually go by yourself to see the charming village and the eccentric but wholesome villagers. Let’s see those specific stories shall we? 

  
  


—————————————————————-

  
  


It was your first week in the castle and it was like everything you could ever dream of...but. It was just a little too big for your taste, there were so many halls that it felt like a maze! You would constantly get lost in them until you had to awkwardly ask one of the royal guards to help you go to the right room you needed to be in. 

And your own room, where to begin? It was at least five times bigger than your old house, it was mostly empty save for a few basic amenities, since you didn’t have a lot of things to unpack to begin with. The bed felt way too soft that you honestly thought that it would swallow you up whole and you would never be able to escape to the surface ever again. So you just slept on the floor for the first few nights, and let’s just say it wasn’t a pleasant surprise for the maids who were sent to wake you up. And the most daunting thing was being alone in that big room, your family only had one bedroom, and it was comforting to know that someone would always console you if you had a nightmare or you have too many worrying thoughts to fall asleep. It was really lonely without them, but at least you had your new friend Manny to keep you company. 

  
  


You were in your room, reading all the decrees and addendums of the kingdom so you can learn and decide what was the best way to include magical beings into these rules for equal opportunities. Then you heard a knock on the door. When you opened it there was a royal guard standing there and holding a letter. “Good morning Lady (Y/N), Sir Manny has asked me to deliver you this letter.” 

“Good morning, and you can just call me (Y/N).” You internally cringed when he called you ‘Lady (Y/N)’, it just sounded really weird to hear that. 

“Duly noted” he responded.

“Thank you. Do you know why he sent me this letter?” you asked.

“No, that would violate decree 51297. ‘Royal guards are not to read any personal or private letters that were written by and to be delivered to nobles’.” you cringed internally again when he said that you were a noble.

You said rather awkwardly, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know that.” 

“There is no need for an apology, I’m just doing my duty.” he said reassuringly. 

“Oh ok, thank you. Have a nice day.” you said with a smile.

“You have a nice day as well (Y/N).” He sounded more chipper after you said that to him, mostly because not a lot of nobles say that to royal guards and actually mean it. 

  
  


After you closed the door you made a beeline to your desk and grabbed your letter opener. It was honestly quite exciting to get a letter since you never got letters before, and it was especially exciting to get one from your new friend! 

It read ‘ _Dear (Y/N), Meet me in the library this afternoon, I have something special I want to show you. Sincerely, Manny.’_

  
  


“Oh, wow!” you were ecstatic to finally get to know him! He did save your life twice after all.

——————————————————

  
  
  


It was exactly noon when you made it to the library, and it was intimidating to say the least! You’ve never seen so many books in one place in all of your life. While you were standing in awe, Manny was watching you in awe. He swore you looked more radiant the next day than the last, especially in the new (F/C) dress you were wearing. “Ahem.” He cleared his throat to alert you of his presence. 

“Oh! Hello Manny!” You said happily as you snapped out of your trance. You quickly stride up to him, and he met you halfway.

“Hello (Y/N)! I’m delighted to finally see you again!” He said as he held your hands. 

You asked, “So, what did you want to show me?” 

“Ha ha, well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you immediately now would it?” he chuckled. 

“Ok, I guess that’s fair. But can you blame me? I’m just dying to know what it is!” you teased. 

“I know, I know, you’ll see it soon enough, if you would let me lead the way?” He teased right back, as he was still holding one of your hands, while making a grand sweeping motion with his other arm.

  
  


You giggled, “By all means.” 

  
  


He led you to a small nook in the library, there were two chairs and a small square table in the middle that was just large enough to fit a particular puzzle game. You were a bit confused. “Oh….um what is it?” 

“It’s a game of Duel of Wits, the take home version at least...haven’t you ever played this before?” He asked. 

All you said was, “No.” 

Manny mentally kicked himself. ‘That’s right she grew up as a peasant! Of course she never played this before!’ “Well that’s alright! I wanted to play a Duel of Wits with you, and have a chat. But now this afternoon will be much more interesting with me teaching you how to play! And who knows? Maybe you’ll become a worthy opponent to other players, after learning from me of course!” 

You felt relieved and excited after hearing that, “Ok, sounds like fun!” And with that you both went up to the table, Manny pulled out your chair for you, and pushed it back once you were seated, like the gentleman he was. “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome.” He said as he pulled up his own chair to the table. 

“So how do you play?” Manny explained the rules to you which seemed simple enough.

While you were playing your first round Manny asked, “So, tell me about yourself.” as he put his hands into a fist under his helmet. 

“Well, I have a mother and a father like most others. I’m the oldest child, so I have two little brothers, and two little sisters. I think that they’re the most adorable and quite mischievous children in the world.” You chuckled as you remembered a funny memory including you, your siblings, and a gaggle of yarblesnoofs. You made your first move.

  
  


‘So those little urchins were her siblings...great.’ As Manny had that annoying little revelation, you asked him, “Do you have any siblings?” 

“No, I am an only child.” He made his first move.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” 

“What? What are you sorry for?” That caught him off guard, so you made your next move.

“Well I meant I feel sorry for you...it must have been awfully lonely in your household...no one to grow up with, no one to always have your back? No one to share precious memories with…” you were pensive, he took advantage of that to make his next move. 

“There’s no reason for you to feel sorry for me.” Though he did appreciate the sentiment, “I was perfectly content with being an only child, and was given all the love and attention that I needed. I also had a few close friends growing up, anything more than that would have been too chaotic and uncontrollable for my taste.” You were being cautious and played it safe for your next move. 

“Really?” You were surprised by his statement. “I can’t imagine living a life without my siblings, I always love seeing their faces light up by the tiniest of wonders like fireflies, and how they are always willing to help no matter what type of situation I’m in, they’re my best friends and I wouldn’t trade them for the world! There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for them, the same goes for my parents.” He was bolder with his next move. 

‘Interesting…’ he thought. “Let’s change the subject.” You still played it safe when it was your turn. 

“Ok….hmm. Oh! Have you been on any exciting and daring adventures since the last time we first met?!” you asked enthusiastically.

“Heh heh heh, I most certainly have.” 

“That’s amazing! Did you explore other lands? Did you defeat dangerous foes with nothing but your wits? Did you meet with any sort of magical creatures???” 

“Yes to all three.” he liked that you were so interested in his work and accomplishments. “My most recent adventure was defeating the fearsome dragon of Daventry, known as Hornswaggle!” 

You exclaimed, “Wow!” with a sparkle in your eye. Manny was enjoying the praise, nothing like a good stroke to the ego. Then you realized something, “Wait...you didn't kill it, did you?” That deflated his ego a bit. 

“Well...I had too.”

“But why? I thought you said that you wanted to give all magical creatures a chance to live peacefully with us…” you said a bit defensively.

“I did say that...but that dragon was a dangerous, bloodthirsty killer, would you rather me not have killed it and let it kill hundreds of people instead? Or let it burn and destroy villages? Not all magical creatures are willing to make peace with us you know? Besides it was just a mindless animal.” He said with a bit of snark. He made his next move.

“Oh….” you felt guilty and stupid. “I...I guess that makes sense.” When Manny saw your face looking sad and guilty, he immediately internally panicked. He didn’t want to see you like that, he wanted you to keep that beautiful smile on your face! 

‘No no no no no! Quick! Think of something!’

“Uh, speaking of animals!” he said frantically, “How is your new steed? Did you give him a name yet?” He hoped he said the right thing.

That cheered you up a bit. You appreciated that he was trying to make you feel better. “I did give him one, his name is Eugene.” 

“Huh, inspired.” 

“Thanks.” You said with a cheerful smile. Oh what he wouldn’t give to keep that warm, comforting smile on your face, just for himself of course. “And he’s doing great! He learned a lot of tricks that I taught him, and he’s super helpful for me! I can’t wait to travel with him!” You were a bit more confident with your next move. 

“That’s right! You haven’t been on your first diplomatic mission yet, have you?” Manny already knew this, but he wanted to learn more information about your plan before you actually put it into action. 

“Nope, right now I’m just reading all the decrees and addendums of Daventry, so I can learn the rules of the kingdom first and then find the best way to incorporate magical beings into those rules. And I’m planning to revise some decrees and add addendums too, to make sure it’s all smooth sailing for everyone.” And just when he thought you couldn’t get any more attractive. You were thinking ahead, coming up with a solid plan and being very decisive and careful on what to do. He always did value a person that used their intelligence first, instead of just foolishly following their heart without a plan. He was a little careless with his move this time, since he was distracted by fantasizing how perfect the two of you together would be. 

  
  


“That’s a remarkable plan (Y/N)!” he enthused. “Do you need any help with it? Because I am more than willing to give you my expertise with legal documents.” Even though you had a sound plan, he wanted to make sure that it more importantly benefited him when he was finally king. 

  
  


“Thank you! But...I’ve had more than enough help from Royal Guard no.1.” you cringed. 

Manny grimaced under his helmet, “I’m familiar with that bucket head,” he slammed his fist on the table, “I assume that he was boring you to death with dragging on and on about addendums and what not?” You saw an opening to make a winning move.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” you exclaimed, “He’s very good at what he does...it’s just, he can be a little or should I say really….uptight.”

Manny feigned shock, “*Gasp* (Y/N), I’m surprised at you!” With the overly dramatic gasp, his hand over his heart and the other on his forehead, you could obviously tell that he was joking, you couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Manny laughed right along with you, which made him very glad. 

“Well if you were surprised by that, I’m not sure you can handle this.” you said with confidence. 

“Handle what?”

“This.” 

As soon as you moved a knight towards your archer, you fired your arrow, and it ricocheted off the shield of the knight you just moved, and then off the knight right next to Manny’s archer. 

Manny couldn’t believe it... you actually beat him on your first try! You pumped your fist in the air, “Yes!” You then crossed your arms in triumph, and you had the same superior look on your face, on the day you proved him wrong. 

Manny put his hand on his head trying to understand what just happened. “But, but, how?!” There was now anger and jealousy boiling in his chest.

“You were distracted, so I took advantage of that. It is called the Duel of Wits after all.” What was once anger and jealousy, turned into attraction and satisfaction. His heart was hammering in his chest once again. 

‘Cunning and ruthless? And here I thought she couldn’t get any more perfect~.’ “Well played (Y/N), I’m impressed. Truly I am, nobody has ever beaten me before! And on your first try no less.” 

“What can I say,” you shrugged, “I’m a fast learner, and I have a good teacher.” 

“Heh, no kidding.” he quipped. 

“This was fun! I really needed this, so thank you. But I need to get back to my studies now.” 

As you stood up and were about to leave, Manny interjected with, “Wait!” he ran in front of you, and held his hands out for you to halt, “Shouldn’t you have an escort?” You were going to decline, but then you remembered you were bound to get lost in the castle again. You made five wrong turns earlier when you tried to get to the library on time. 

So you said, “I don’t see why not.” 

That answer was more than satisfactory for Manny. So on your walk back to your room you had a conversation about how you weren’t comfortable with castle life yet. “Oh don’t worry, 

I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon enough.” The way he said that felt...ominous to you. “Here we are.” 

“Thank you again, for the game and for helping me not to get lost.” 

“You’re very welcome.” 

“Ok, is the ‘You’re very welcome’ gonna be a thing with you, any time I say thank you?” 

  
  


“Uh, do you want it to be?” he asked with a bit of hesitancy. He wanted to make sure that he did every little thing right for you to make sure that you would always like and eventually love him. 

Smiling softly, “Yeah, I think I like that. Have a nice day Manny.” 

“Have a nice day (Y/N).” 

As soon as you closed your door, Manny sighed contentedly and for the rest of the day he walked and talked with a little more pomp and swagger than usual. Much so that the royal guards were complaining about how annoying that was, when he was out of ear shot of course. The reason he’s feeling this way? It’s because you passed his test, not only did he want to get to know you better, he also wanted to see how truly intelligent you are. And what better way to prove that then with a Duel of Wits. When you were going to be his future Queen though, he was going to have to work on diminishing that bleeding heart of yours for other beings other than himself. Or maybe he could use that to his advantage… 


End file.
